Amphibious
by 1984o1
Summary: A psychologist hasn't payed her debt on her new heart. As she's running from a RepoMan she finds a helpful stranger by the name of GraveRobber only to be caught by the infamous son of Rotti Largo himself...Pavi.


My eyes would be repossessed tonight, ripped from my sockets, dumped into a freezer bag and handed to Rotti Largo on a silver platter, literally. The mist curled around my legs as I ran into a dark and foreboding ally way, a stray cat hissed as I ran past. My feet got tangled in the end of my long black skirt and I went into a fit of panic. I lifted the dress pulling a dagger from my garter belt and then I savagely ripped the fabric. I was sure the Repo man was getting closer; I could practically feel his surgical apparatus in my eye sockets. At the end of the ally I could see a doorway in the brick wall, there was a blue neon light lazily illuminating the entrance. The door way was only very small so I had to duck down to enter, there was a small landing and then plummeting down into the darkness there was a staircase. I ran down the stairs with great difficulty as my boots were proving to be anything but sufficient running shoes. I was already clumsy on my feet and the freakishly large wedges made my balance even worse, they had also rubbed so severely on the back of my heels that each time I stepped down I could feel the loose skin rubbing against them. The walls to my sides were plastered with posters, many of which were anti-zydrate abuse posters and flyers stating the dangers of street Zydrate. Being a person who did not partake in exercise for enjoyment I was feeling the burden of my fast paced get away on my body. I was already covered in sweat and wheezing from the deadly game of hide and seek I was partaking in. I held the knife tightly in my clenched fist fearing that soon I would have to use it in order to survive the night. That single moment of concentration loss sent me flying; I had missed the second last step. The sickly feeling of uncertainty grew in my stomach as I braced myself to smash into the concrete ground. Instead of my face making contact with the bone shattering floor, I fell against a soft coat; "THE REPOMAN" was my only thought. Ideally I would have used my knife and plunged it into a small gap in the leather of their uniform just above the throat. However being a person who had never fought in her life and tried her best to avoid physical fights (mind games were much more suited to me) I bowed my head and sobbed, "Please spare me, I'll make my payment tomorrow. My patients will die without me."

"Oh ho, what do we have here? Not your usual police fearing junky after all." A husky voice said to me. Realising it was not a repo man I pushed against his chest and out of his arms which had wrapped around me. "Of course it wasn't a Repoman, you fell into a jacket with thick warm fabric not leather." I thought to myself. I looked at him with teary eyes brandishing a knife and trying my best to look intimidating, which I could tell had the complete opposite effect by the endearing way the man looked at me; it was much similar to the way one would look at a cat wearing a sweater.

"Aw, look at you all tough, what reason do you have to slit my throat honey?" The man wore his long hair in colourful dreadlocks, not an uncommon look for men of the day and around his eyes was thick black make up.

"Be quiet I beg of you!" I said looking from side to side, tears dribbling down my face following the black lines on my skin left from my running eye makeup.

"I get it; the R-e-p-o-m-a-n is hot on your tail right?" He said his voice low. The man curled his arm around my shoulders, "Come with me I'll hide you…" He peered up the stair into the darkness cautiously before pulling a candle from somewhere in his coat and lighting it. With the small amount of illumination I could see that we were in a basement. I did not trust the man who held me tightly but what other choice did I have? Regardless I was still thankful that he was willing to help me, a complete stranger (if that was his true intention). As we quickly walked along the candle light would flicker across an unusually shaped object, the first a throne then large fake birthday cake which you would image a topless woman would jump out of at a bucks party.

"Where are we Mr…?" I asked timidly.

"Grave Robber." He stopped in front of a door and twisted the dull metal handle which opened to another stair case. "We're under a…err…Theatre." The area we were in was not a place where you'd expect to find a theatre as it was one of the poorest areas in the city. We walked up the stairs which were similar to the ones which led me here and at the top was another door. I daren't look behind me just in case I saw the Repoman following us hands out stretched ready to catch me and end my life. The door opened into a bright room, I had to squint as I entered after the ages of running through dark alleyways and basements.

"Here we are." Grave Robber said locking the door behind us. When my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around the room which was empty except for a bed. The walls were a sickly cream colour stained with a colour resembling dried blood and the bed looked filthy. I squealed, "You pervert! Let me go!" I held my knife up with new found vigour, however my hands still trembled. "I rather be killed by the Repo Man than this!"

"Woah, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to do anything, we're just going to hide here for a second and then keep going. If that's no okay with you-" He pulled open the door and gestured to it with a nod.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and sat on the ground, "I'm sorry." I pulled a gold chain out from my waist coat and checked the time on my pocket watch. It was two am I had been running for four hours. "I'm just so tired and… and I'm going to die." I sobbed into my hands.

"Hey, hey." The man said sitting beside me and patting me on the back. "I don't want to sugar coat things and tell you that there's no way the Repo Man's going to find you. Actually it's a large possibility that tomorrow you'll be in the gutter missing whatever organ it is they're looking for." My response to his comment was a chocked cry. "But! If I run into one of my very powerful colleges they might just be able to save you. With a little blackmail on my behalf." I looked up at him, my large amphibious looking eyes gazing at him. "Wow! Now I can see what organ they want. I've never seen anything like them before." He said with a huge grin.

My purple lips shakily turned into a smile.

"I got these last year; they're similar to Blind Mags eyes, they record images and are also very good for swimming. To be honest I only got them because I liked the way they looked but these aren't what Geneco is looking for, it's my heart."

Just as I said this voices could be heard outside the second door at the opposite corner of the room.

"Yes sir, they are both here." Said a flamboyant voice. I shot an anxious look at the man beside me, he pointed under the bed.

"They are the ones I asked for correct?" An Italian voice answered as Grave Robber and I crawled under the bed which thankfully was just high enough and wide to fit the both of us underneath.

My heart thundered in my chest as I heard the door creak open.

"Yes of course, only the best for you Paviche." The bed squeaked as someone sat upon it.

"Paviche, Paviche…" I thought, "That's the name of one of Rotti Largos sons, also known as Pavi." As I realised this I turned my head to stare at Grave Robber, he grinned. I was beginning to think he wasn't saving me because he was a good person; it was because he wanted some entertainment and was curious what would become of me.

"This is the face of Maria Vendenete, she's beautiful and as far as I know she didn't even have any surgery."

"Ooooh!" Pavi said excitedly. Beneath the bed was extremely dusty and cobwebs tickled my face, there was a strong smell of something horrible all about the room but under the bed appeared to be the source of it. "What kind of theatre is this?" I thought.

"This is Isis Glen's face; she has such a perfect nose doesn't she."

"Oh yes, I can't wait to wear this one!" I still held my knife in my hand against my corseted chest wishing that I knew how to use it effectively. Grave Robbed began inhaling sharply as if he was about to sneeze, I looked over and saw that there was a multitude of cobwebs dangling over his pale face. His sneeze may as well have been a roar. "Oh shit!" He hissed.

"Goodness what's that!" The first voice said.

"It sounds like someone's been spying on us." Pavi said with smoothly.

"How embarrassing, someone spying in my hotel! I assure you Mr Paviche this has nothing to do with me." I held my breath, and squeezed my eyes shut… When I opened them there was a face staring at me from the side of the bed. It was a man's face; creased with time and covered with a white dusting of powder, on his lips he wore bright red lipstick. I squeaked with fright as he grabbed my arm and hauled me out from under the bed, it appeared as though Grave Robbed was left unnoticed. I was a shivering mess as I kneeled down on the ground.

"I haven't seen you before little mouse. Do you work for me?" The man with the powdered face asked leaning in close. If I was a cunning woman I would have said, "Yes sir! I was hiding under the bed rehearsing for the latest play. I do hope you'll pardon me." But being a timid person I could only sob out "No sir."

"What a pretty face!" Pavi said, his lips were clipped upwards into menacing smile and his eye brows were tilted up with surprise. The face he was wearing I had recognised from a recent TV interview. I prayed that he hadn't already gotten the idea to steal my face and leave me here in this filthy hotel room.

"What are you doing here? Speak up! Clean voice!" Said the red lipped man, I assumed he was an actor from the way he spoke.

"I was running from someone and in an alleyway I found a little entrance in the bricks and…and I ran down the steps into a basement-"

"HOW did you find this door little miss? I get junkies wandering into my storage room all the time but usually none of them finds the entrance. You must have someone with you."

I thought quickly, "It would be a bad idea to tell them Grave Robber was here." I assured myself. "That way if I needed some help he would be there ready to do something." I began to doubt that theory, there was a huge possibility he would just hide there safely and then retreat back down the stairs when everyone had left.

"My eyes can do a number of things including seeing well in the dark and…finding doors." I lied hoping that Pavi didn't know much about Geneco's stock.

"I think I recognise you." Pavi Said, his legs crossed one over the other. He was wearing a black and grey pin stripe suit with a maroon tie tucked into his waist coat. The man with the powdered face tugged me onto my feet. I quickly slipped my dagger into my garter belt which was still thankfully hidden by the frayed material of my black skirt which I had ripped off earlier. The skirt was now long and ruffled at the back then ripped above my knees at the front. "You look familiar." He continued, "But I cannot be sure." I did not want to say anything as I was cautious at the possibility I may give my self away.

_Okay, that's all I have so far :) I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review and tell me if I've made any grammatical errors. I'll write more soon..._


End file.
